À cause d'une branche de gui
by LittleBulledAir
Summary: James Potter et Lily Evans sont seuls dans la salle commune... mais ils se détestent. Pourtant... la tradition, c'est la tradition !


À cause d'une branche de gui…

Par le plus grand des hasard, James Potter et Lily Evans étaient les pires ennemis que Poudlard puisse avoir.

Par le plus grand des hasard, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en ce 25 décembre.

Par le plus grand des hasard, ils étaient (ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi ce fait extraordinaire a pu se produire !) tous les deux assis sur le même canapé – à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre tout de même.

L'une lisait un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les antidotes les plus rapides à préparer, l'autre lisait « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».

Soudain, Sirius Black fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce, une branche de gui à la main, mais ne provoquant pas le moindre haussement de sourcil de la part des deux adolescents. Les voyant ainsi, assis côte à côte sans broncher, le nez plongé dans leurs livres, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il cacha la branche de gui derrière son dos et s'approcha du canapé où étaient installés les deux ennemis, tout en tentant de se donner une contenance des plus innocente.

Peine perdue, alors qu'il se glissait derrière James et Lily, le jeune homme leva un œil de l'histoire de l'évolution du Quidditch en Amérique du Sud et interrogea son ami du regard. Sirius s'appliqua à recouvrer une mine innocente et James se replongea dans son livre.

Le plus grand farceur de toute l'école était à présent derrière James et Lily. Il coinça le gui entre ses dents, glissa un bras autour du cou des deux jeunes gens et les rapprocha brusquement. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les mines furieuses de James et Lily. Ils essayaient vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de Sirius quand celui-ci marmonna, la branche de gui toujours coincée entre les dents :

- C'est la tradition! Vous êtes OBLIGES de vous embrasser !

James et Lily se regardaient non plus d'un regard haineux comme à l'accoutumée, mais d'un regard embarrassé.

James referma « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » et le posa à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et chercha le regard de Lily. Il y lut gêne, embarra, et une légère peur. Elle était si belle quand elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus. Elle avait légèrement pâli et elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Lily avait posé son livre à côté d'elle et elle regardait James. Elle voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'il aurait, tout comme elle préféré être partout sauf ici, sur ce canapé, à côté d'elle, à être obligé, à cause d'une stupide tradition et d'un prétendu ami stupide, de l'embrasser.

James vit Lily remettre une mèche de cheveux roux flamboyant derrière son oreille, fixant un point au-delà de l'épaule du jeune homme, pour ne pas avoir à le fixer dans les yeux, comme pour retarder l'instant fatidique.

Lily sentait le regard de James se poser sur elle, détailler son visage. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir si proche d'elle. Quand il était près d'elle, il l'enivrait, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, elle était troublée. Comme si, irrésistiblement, elle se sentait attirée par lui, pas son regard, son parfum si viril, son léger sourire.

James perdait la tête. Tout con corps réagissait à sa proximité avec la jeune fille. Son léger parfum de muguet l'enveloppait, il savait que désormais, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il étendit maladroitement sa main pour saisir celle de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il tenta de lui sourire pour la rassurer, mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris, que tout comme lui, elle s'était résignée à l'embrasser. Cependant, même si elle ressentait une forte appréhension, elle ne semblait pas regretter cette obligation.

Lentement, étant parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle allait faire, Lily entrelaça doucement ses doigts à ceux du jeunes homme, serra très fort sa main dans la sienne comme pour se donner du courage, comme pour refouler l'angoisse monumentale qui s'était emparée d'elle, qui la faisait trembler, transpirer, rougir…

James regardait leurs mains tendrement enlacées, posée sur le canapé avec un petit sourire. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille, il étendit son autre main et la posa sur la joue chaude et rouge de Lily. Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement sa joue, ses lèvres si douces et brûlantes d'appréhension et d'impatience.

Lily sourit, Sirius venait de pousser un gros soupir d'impatience. Elle sentit le regard de James qui parcourait son visage se faire tendre, presque amoureux. L'écart qui séparait leur lèvres diminuait petit à petit, les deux adolescents se rapprochaient lentement, non plus résignés mais tendres, impatients, avides de se découvrir…

Lily ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de James se déposer délicatement sur les siennes. Gênée, rougissante, elle tenta faiblement de se dégager mais James l'en empêcha en la retenant doucement par les poignets.

Résignée, Lily se laissa totalement faire. Elle alla même jusqu'à glisser ses deux bras autour du cou de James, comme pour le dissuader à son tour de s'écarter d'elle. Les mains de James allaient et venaient le long de ses bras, la caressant. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tendres contre les siennes.

Par sa tendresse, elle sentait que, peut-être, elle avait une chance de repartir à zéro avec lui.

Oui, elle allait lui laisser une chance, SE laisser une chance…


End file.
